


We’ll Call This What You Like

by freetheankles, Myinnerself



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blandine's favourite, Dirty Talk, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetheankles/pseuds/freetheankles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myinnerself/pseuds/Myinnerself
Summary: Louis didn't know what to expect when he dragged the cute boy from the dance floor to the bathroom, but it wasn't-- this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottooldforthisship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottooldforthisship/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for the best of the best [Blandine](http://www.nottooldforthisship.tumblr.com)
> 
> The manip was specialy made for this work and this occasion by the talented [Silvia](http://www.melmanpur.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Come and say Hi on tumblr: [Addy](http://www.tvshows-addict.tumblr.com)/ [Mag](http://www.myinnerfangilr.tumblr.com)
> 
> The three of us love love love Blandine. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> A big thank you to [Lissie](http://www.phd-mama.tumblr.com), our beta!

 **

“Harder come on.”

The guy behind Louis grunts his response and complies easily enough, getting in a punishing rhythm right away. Louis sighs in contentment, pushing back onto him, his arms braced against the white and black tiled wall. He was beginning to think the stranger, for all his devilish smirk, was a kitten in the sack. Who wants that? Ew...Not Louis, that’s who.

It would have been such a waste…

After all, Louis had handpicked him on the dancefloor just a few moments prior for this exact purpose: to be fucked quick and hard in the club bathroom.

The stranger had potential: tall and lean, muscles clearly visible through his sheer shirt, and the way he had danced around Louis, fleeting touches and intentional rubs, had driven  Louis mad with need until he had taken the guy’s hand, pulled him to the nearby empty bathroom and locked the door.

“Why are the little ones always so feisty?” The stranger groans, rolling his hips to the muffled beat of the dancefloor.

Louis stops abruptly at that to answer over his shoulder. Despite being breathless, he aims for icy--

“If you want to get off, you better not be calling me little.”

“I also said feisty.” The man’s smirk is back in place, with a single dimple making an appearance which-- shouldn’t be as sexy as it is.

Louis’ answer is petulant. “I don’t think I’m going to let you fuck me after all.” Louis pushes him away, letting the stranger’s cock slip out of him smoothly.

“Awww. Baby.” The guy says, voice too syrupy to be genuine in the slightest. He approaches Louis once more, pressing him against the wall. The coldness of the tiles is a nice relief on his forehead.

“Did I strike a nerve?” The man digs his fingers in Louis’ waist so his front is flush with Louis’ back. “You may be tiny but you’re big everywhere else. Big mouth, big ego... _Big ass_.” Louis shivers as he feels teeth biting his earlobe.

The ass in question is pressed against the man’s thick hard cock right now. _And_ he’s rubbing himself off on it. The only reason Louis leans back onto it just a bit is because he can’t really disagree with him. He does have a nice bum.

Seeking his lips, Louis turns his head and sees that the guy is ogling said ass, even humming in appreciation. Which… Rude.

Louis turns around completely and steps away.

“My eyes are up here, Curly.”

Damn. The smirk is back.

“Okay sweet cheeks. You do have pretty eyes. In fact, you’re just a pretty _little_ thing all over, aren’t you?” The emphasis on the word ‘little’ is not lost on Louis.

“I think I liked you better when you were silent and grinding behind me, uhhh--” Louis raises his eyebrows, expecting the stranger to fill in the blank with an answer. Which he does.

_Good boy._

“Harry,’ he says, extending his right hand towards him

“Louis.” And by pure reflex, Louis mimics him.

They must look so dumb, two half naked guys shaking hands with their junk out in a bathroom stall. Well, Louis is probably the most ridiculous with his checkered Vans on while his pants and underwear are lying on the closed toilet lid, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Would you like me to make you come now, Louis?” Harry asks patiently, folding his hands behind his back and crossing his legs. “I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Aren’t you the polite one?” Louis sneers.

Face to face, Louis has the opportunity to look at him more closely. Harry has his head tilted, smirk firmly in place, eyes clearly amused. He is annoyingly handsome, all long hair falling onto broad shoulders, just as Louis likes them. His unbuttoned shirt reveals a smooth tattooed chest with a butterfly and laurels pointing to a hard dick- that is staring at Louis- with a bright pink condom still in place like an invitation.

“I aim to please.” Harry steps forward and takes matters into his own hands - so to speak - when he grabs a handful of Louis’ ass like he bloody owns it.

_Rude, rude, rude, rude, rude!_

“Come on.” Harry whispers huskily in Louis’ ear. It sends goosebumps all over Louis’ skin. “Let me fuck all the hostility out of you, sweetheart.”

Fuck this guy! Who does he think he ---

He doesn’t have the time to finish his thought as Harry slips two fingers in between Louis’ asscheeks, easily finding his already slick hole.

“Okay big guy,” Louis says, breathless. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Two strong hands lift Louis up. As his feet leave the floor, he instinctively locks his arms around Harry’s neck, and his legs around his hips.

“You’re so tiny, I could fuck you like this.” Harry’s fingers are digging bruises on Louis’ waist.

“You won’t hold up until the end. Nobody ever does. That only works in movies.” Louis is panting. He doesn’t know if it’s in anticipation or something else, but his heart is suddenly beating fast in his throat.

“Wanna bet?” Harry murmurs, one perfect crooked eyebrow matching his crooked grin.

It’s sexier than it should be. He doesn’t even seem to be straining.

_Damn._

When Harry leans forward and nibbles at Louis’ earlobe, hot agonising breath prickling his neck, _aka his most sensitive spot,_ Louis’ brain short circuits for a few tantalizing seconds.

Harry sighs into his neck. “So? What is it gonna be, sweetheart?” The term of endearment is not used mockingly this time.

“Game on.”

Harry handles him likes he weighs nothing. Pinning him against the tiled wall, he arranges Louis’ legs on his forearms so his cock is flush against his ass. Right now, Louis feels completely at Harry’s mercy. He’s also starting to believe that the taller man is going to win this particular bet. He’s not sure it would be such a bad thing to lose anyway.

“If you can make me come like this, I’ll give you my number.”

Still unbelievably hard, Harry enters him slow and steady.

“Already planning a second date, sweety?” Harry’s low husky voice sends spikes of electricity down Louis’ spine. “Alright, I could wine and dine a pretty little thing like you.”

_Does this guy have a fucking size kink?_

Louis has every intention of shutting him up with a snide remark, but is interrupted quite abruptly by a strong pressure against his prostate.

_Damn, he’s good._

From there, Harry pounds into him relentlessly and all Louis can manage are tiny helpless whimpers foreign to his own ears.

Harry is bouncing Louis on his cock like he’s on a bloody trampoline. So much so that Louis can feel his fringe moving across his face in rhythm with their movements. Harry just tucks the strand behind his ear, steadying him with his hip. Louis is almost happy for the reprieve: he was _this_ close to coming in four seconds.

Talk about embarrassing….. Until he realises--

“Holding me up with one arm, now you’re just being cocky!”

Harry’s smirk is smug and Louis just wants to slap him. Instead he kisses him. Long deep and whiny. It’s mostly teeth and tongue until Harry grabs his thighs, pushing him even more against the wall to resume his movements. With how he is being pressed against the bathroom tiles, Louis is going to have a checkered back to match his Vans.

His thoughts scatter when Harry hits his prostate again. Closing his eyes, Louis has to bite his lip to prevent from coming.

_Just a little bit longer. Just a few more seconds._

“Come on! Come for me, baby.” Harry’s eyes darken, concentration written all over his face.

Louis might finally have the upper hand. That’s an opportunity he’s not going to pass up, thank you very much.

“Getting tired already, big guy?”

“I could do this all day,” Harry replies with a powerful stroke.

_Fuck!_

Louis holds off for two more minutes, but the man is so good that Louis has to hold on to his neck like a lifeline.

“Close.” Louis’s voice is nothing short of a whimper.

“I know.” Harry’s response is raspy. “Let go. I’ve got you. Let go. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

_Fuck_

It’s supposed to be a quick and hard shag. Like it always is. Why is it slowly turning into something -- dare he say -- _sweet_?

_Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck!_

Louis comes then. He doesn’t realise he’s screaming until he’s being silenced with a kiss. Harry is not slowing down, chasing his own orgasm which hits him before Louis has even come down from his high.

Harry’s jaw tightens when he comes and it makes the tendon on his neck more prominent.

Huh. It’s weird that Louis even notices it.

After holding him for a moment, Harry lets him down gently. Louis’ legs feel like jelly and he kind of wishes he could just sit on the floor now, until he remembers this is a club bathroom and just _ew_...

Harry discards of the condom quickly to stand in front of him, shirt hanging loose, thumbing at Louis’ come that’s smeared on his belly.

He still looks smug as fuck. Louis still wants to slap him.

Harry grabs his phone from his back pocket, and hands it to Louis with a pointed look.

Louis purses his lips and eyes him for a moment before making his decision.

“I could give you my number, or you could come home with me for round two. You choose.”

Harry pockets his phone and passes him his pants.


End file.
